In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-82907, there has been disclosed a semiconductor chip wherein impurity layers are locally provided on a semiconductor monocrystal substrate, and measurement is made on strain of an object under test with the semiconductor monocrystal substrate stuck thereto, or embedded therein, on the basis of dependency of a resistance value of the impurity layers, on strain. Because strain sensitivity of impurity resistance has crystal anisotropy, a Wheatstone bridge circuit (hereinafter referred to as a bridge or a bridge circuit) is formed by use of four impurity layers configured such that current is caused to flow in specific directions, thereby realizing measurement of strain in the specific orientations.